


Don't Call Me Baby

by Ceicbot



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceicbot/pseuds/Ceicbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a bad dream and Ian is there to soothe him..and tease him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> also Sia- Hostage is hands down about Mickey and Ian. Can't tell me any different

Mickey couldn't breathe, at least that's what it felt like when Ian was there behind him moving his hips the way he did. Mickey let out a stifled moan. He had heard his dad announce one angry day that men didnt moan they grunted because they were the ones doing all the fucking then he let out a loud cackle. Mickey shook his head to clear his intrusive thoughts of this father and let himself feel it and—fuck Ian was hitting the spot again and he let out a loud moan that turned into a groan.

 

“yeah you like that, huh baby”

 

That word made Mickey freeze, baby. When did he ever call him baby. Mickey turned his head to give Ian a "WTF" look when he turned and saw his fathers face. He quickly reacted, jumping away and instintively covering his face—suddenly he jumped awake.

 

“Thank fuck” was all he could mutter to himself in the dark. A body stirred in the bed next to him with a “mmphm” Mickey still feeling the effects of the nightmare poked at the lump in the bed. Suddenly red hair popped out of the covers,

 

“w'ttadoin”?

 

Mickey clapped a hand over his face, “nothin just a bad dream”

 

“you wanna talk about it?” Ian asked stifling a yawn.

 

“fuck no” he said as he pulled a cig from its case

 

Ian shrugged outta the covers till they were at his waist and reached for the cig for himself.

 

Mickey waved him off but gave in passing the cigarette to Ian and watching him as Ian inhaled. How the fuck was Ian able to make smoking look sexy.

 

Ian noticed the way mickey had seemed to get stuck looking at him, exhaled the smoke letting it trail out slowly. He then turned to face mickey.

 

“having a boo radley moment, are we?”

 

Mickey furrowed his brow, “the fuck does that mean?”

 

“didnt you read 'To Kill a Mockingbird' in high school?”

 

“fuck no I was kicked out member, eh look whatever man” He took back the cig from Ians mouth, “hey so you dont believe in like pet names and shit right?”

 

Ian rolled over so he was facing Mickey, “mmwutta mean? Like calling each other “baby” and shit like that”

 

Mickey nearly flinched as he heard the boy form the words that made mickey furious but also a questionable heat rise from his stomach, “yeah that queer shit”

 

“well” Ian yawned and stretched simultaneously, “i'm gay not queer, but I guess I dont mind the pet names, why would you like for me to call you honey?” Ian teased poking at mickeys side.

 

“get off man” Mickey fumbled his hands at Ian, “nah just iduno in the dream--”

 

“you dreamed about me! You didnt tell me that, was it a sexy dream, is that what this is all about I called you baby..” Ian began to move letting the covers slip from his waist revealing the fact that he was still naked from last nights festivities. He snuggled in closer to mickey so that he was hovering over him.

 

Mickey held the cigarette in the corner of his mouth allowing Ian to get on top of him. That sly son-of-a-bitch. Of course hed hit it right on the head what his issue was. “...iuno maybe...”

 

“and how is that a nightmare?” Ian sassed

 

“Just forget it man, s'not important” mickey finished the cig off and flicked it to the side. Hed find the ash some other time he couldnt think straight when there was a naked ian hovering over him anyhow,”nah dont call me any of that gay shit, I have a name you can use it”

 

Ian rolled his eyes as he kissed his collarbone, “Whatever you say...sweet cheeks”

 

That earned him a shove and a flip until Ian was on the bottom and Mickey was on top, “dont call me that..dont call me baby”

 

Ian stuck out his tongue, “if the mood strikes me ill call you whatever I want, mick”

 

Mickey sighed, “you better watch yourself firecrotch, dont wanna piss me off “

 

Ian smiled, “better teach me a lesson or two so I can know better, dontcha think?”

 

It was more like Ian taught Mickey a lesson since Mickey liked what he liked and of course that didnt make him no bitch, fuck what his dad had to say he didnt have an Ian in his life.

 


End file.
